Stink, Stank, Skunk!
Stink, Stank, Skunk! is the forty-ninth'US/EU' episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield paints himself to look like a skunk, thinking that it will make life easier for him. Plot At the Arbuckle residence, Nermal is watching television about animals while remarking that none are cute. Garfield and Odie are unhappy with Nermal's presence, and after asking, find out that Nermal plans to stay for the "Cutest Pet Pagent" and sometime after he wins, he will depart. The news reports that a skunk is on the loose in the city. Nermal expresses his disgust for skunks, claiming they would ruin his "delicate" fur, and he would lose the Cutest Pet Pagent, leaving the town forever in shame. Garfield remarks that he likes the sound of that. The newscaster describes skunks as being the size of a house cat with black fur and a white stripe down their back. This gives Garfield the idea to paint himself as a skunk, and after doing so, jumps into multiple garbage cans to give himself a bad odor. Garfield goes back into the house. Nermal and Odie notice the smell and when they both see Garfield, jump out of a window in terror. Jon returns with lunch before seeing Garfield. He gives Garfield the food and also jumps out the window. Garfield starts to enjoy being a skunk, and goes out around town causing trouble with the townsfolk until a police team arrives to capture him. He runs away, and only escapes when a real skunk helps him to hide. Garfield finds out that skunks don't normally smell bad, and instead use a foul-smelling perfume to defend themselves. As the police are no longer in sight, Garfield asks the skunk if he ever gets lonely to which the latter claims it's not a problem as skunks are solitary by nature. He mentions that he has always wanted to win the Cutest Pet Pagent, wanting to be known for something other than his bad smell. Garfield thinks he can help the skunk win if the latter helps him get the paint off. Later at the contest, Nermal is part of the last three and goes backstage before the final judging. Before he arrives backstage, Garfield and the skunk replace Nermal's perfume bottle with the skunk's. Nermal puts it on and briefly notices the stench before going back on stage. Nermal's odor makes the other two competitors, a pair of dogs faint, with the judges declaring that he loses. While he is taken away by security, Garfield sprays the skunk with Nermal's perfume and sends him out. At first the judges are terrified but when they realize that the skunk does not stink. Realizing there are no other competitors, the judges give him the victory and the trophy. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Skunk *Nermal Major Characters *Eddie Gourmand Minor Characters *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Vito Cappelletti *Black Poodle *Rottweiler (cameo) *Unnamed Doberman (cameo) *Harry (cameo) *Mayor Grafton (cameo) *Robert Wilson (cameo) *Nimbus (cameo) *Townfolk Trivia Cultural References *The title of the episode is a play on the "Stink, Stank, Stunk" line from the How the Grinch Stole Christmas! song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show